bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bloods series
The Blue Bloods series is New York Times best-selling author Melissa de la Cruz' first fantasy series. It revolves about a secret world, hidden under the cover of the most wealthiest families all around the world, that are revealed to be more than meet the eye. What if Angels were among us, living as cursed vampires? Development This series is composed of two cycles. *The first cycle, simply called Blue Bloods, begins with Blue Bloods and ends up with Gates of Paradise. The main character are Schuyler, Oliver, Mimi, Jack and Bliss. Other important characters include Allegra, Charles, Kingsley and Lawson. *The second cycle, called Blue Bloods: The Vampires of Manhattan, was confirmed by Melissa de la Cruz and Hyperion, who bought the rights for two more books of the Blue Bloods series.From Mel's official website and Facebook wall chat. (more...) The central characters are Oliver Hazard-Perry, Mimi Martin and Araminta Scoot. The first novel was released in September 2014. Plot Schuyler Van Alen has always had trouble fitting in at Duchesne, her prestigious New York City private school, where she prefers baggy, vintage clothes instead of the Prada and pearls worn by her classmates. Since she's a child, she's lived with her cold grandmother Cordelia, her mother being stucked in a coma and her father being dead. Luckily for her, her best friend, Oliver Hazard-Perry, is always there when she needs help. Secretly, she has a crush on Jack Force, the most popular and handsome guy in Duchesne, but also the brother of the "It" girl, Mimi Force, as charming as her brother. With Mimi always there, as fierceful as a tigress, Schuyler prefered keeping her distance from him. But after a tragic incident, secrets tend to be revealed, and when Schuyler and Bliss turn fifteen, their lives change. They are invited to join "The New York Blood Bank", better known as "The Committee," a select group of New York's oldest and most influential families. When Schuyler and Bliss attend their first meeting, they learn that they are vampires, fallen angels known as Blue Bloods. Born again and again, cursed to walk the Earth in a series of different lives, or "Cycles", the Blue Bloods are hiding amongst the richest families of the world. '''But in their current Cycle, their continued existence as Blue Bloods is threatened by some unknown enemy... Or so the Elders tell.' Novels ''First cycle Blue bloods.jpg|Blue Bloods|link=Blue Bloods (Book) Masquerade blue bloods 2.jpg|Masquerade|link=Masquerade (Book) 9781423102281-l.jpg|Revelations|link=Revelations (Book) Van-Alen-Legacy-Coverrrrr-the-blue-bloods-5478997-396-594.jpg|The Van Alen Legacy|link=The Van Alen Legacy (Book) Keys-to-the-Repository-mimi-and-jack-force-11083411-400-560.jpg|Keys to the Repository (Guide)|link=Keys to the Repository 9781423121282-l.jpg|Misguided Angel|link=Misguided Angel (Book) BloodyValentine.jpg|Bloody Valentine (Novella)|link=Bloody Valentine 9578590.jpg|Lost in Time|link=Lost in Time (Book) WOLFPACT.jpg|Wolf Pact (Spin-off novel) GOPcover.jpg|Gates of Paradise|link=Gates of Paradise (Book) ''Second cycle'' VoM-cover.jpg|link=Vampires of Manhattan (Book)|Vampires of Manhattan Characters |-|First cycle= ''Main characters'' *'Schuyler Van Alen' - Schuyler is the main protagonist of the series. Having lost her dad, and seen her mother fall into an ever-stoping coma, Schuyler has always lived with grandmother, the cold but caring Cordelia Van Alen, until the Sangre Azul started to awaken in her... All that glitters in the wealthy but secret Blue Blood society is not as it seems, and old enemies may be ready to attack... Will Schuyler be able to save all the ones she love? *'Jack Force' - Most handsome and popular boy at school, Jack attracts the eye of everyone, especially when he appears with his twin, the fierce Mimi Force. And though his twin bond to him by far more than just family ties, his own eyes cannot set anywhere else than on Schuyler. *'Mimi Force' - Most beautiful girl in the whole New York, Mimi is the type of girl you'd want to stick around... Or avoid at all cost. *'Oliver Hazard-Perry' - Oliver is Schuyler's best-friend from long date now, but behind all the friendly gestures may lie more than one amourous gaze. *'Bliss Llewellyn' - Bliss is Duschesne's newcomer, a part of this world, yet not really. She has all it takes to be one of the hit girls, yet something is not quite right... but what? *'Kingsley Martin' - The charming and mysterious Kingsley, who wreaks havoc wherever he goes, may hide more than he lets everyone think, especially when it comes to the seductive Azrael. *'Lawson' - ''Supportive characters'' *Dylan Ward *Cordelia Van Alen *Lawrence Van Alen *Allegra Van Alen *Charles Force *Jordan Llewellyn *Deming Chen *Dehua Chen *Lennox Brothers *Lawson's Pack ''Antagonists'' *Lucifer *Leviathan *Forsyth Llewellyn *BobiAnne Llewellyn *Nan Cutler *Romulus *Isabelle d'Orléans *Silver Bloods |-|Second cycle= *Oliver Hazard-Perry *Finn Chase *Mimi Martin *Kingsley Martin *Araminta Scott *Edon Notes *Back in 2009, the CW, one of the main American networks, optioned the Blue Bloods series as a pilot, and rumors stated Mary-Kate Olsen would have been cast as Schuyler Van Alen. But in the end, the project was dumped in favor of The Vampire Diaries, an adaptation from L.J. Smith's novels of the same name.The CW Pulls Plug On “Blue Bloods” TV Show Starring Mary-Kate Olsen from Popcrunch. *There are six characters who crosses between the two different series; these are: Freya Beauchamp, Mimi Force, Oliver Hazard-Perry, Trinity Force, Helda and Arthur Beauchamp. References Category:Out of Universe Category:Book series Category:Blue Bloods series